Dream of Wakng
by AllieKat21
Summary: Something is happening on the Island, some one is Watching him. Is this real? Will it be there when he wakes? Sana one shot.


**Ok so this is a little bit of how I wanted the season opener with Ana-Lucia to happen, plus a little AU but that you'll have to keep reading till the end for. This is just a one shot I still have my other stories to work on. So I hope you like it and will review and please keep in mind I own nothing here not even the title that belong to the band AFI.**

The burning feeling in his lungs made Sawyer push faster and harder for the surface of the water desperate for air, as he forced his body up breaking the surface of the water he drew in the air his body craved. Keeping himself afloat for a minute to look at the beach a figure caught his eye, he couldn't make out who it was but they were standing at the edge of the water looking out at him, waiting. After catching his breath Sawyer moved his body forward pushing himself to get to the beach where he could rest his tired and worn body.

When he finally reached the beach that he had been calling home he realized there was no one standing and waiting for him but there was Juliet sitting staring off into the ocean with a half empty bottle of booze, looking over his shoulder he saw what she was staring at, the boat, the one that was carrying the others back to civilization was gone all that was left was flames and black smoke engulfing the vessel and all that were on it.

Turing to look at Juliet who hadn't taken her eyes off the scene before them, "So what do we do now?" he asked her his voice quiet and harsh as he still caught his breath.

Juliet took another drink from her bottle before she finally looked at him and answered. "We move on and live." And with that he got up and motioned for him to come with her.

As they moved away from the beach they didn't notice the eyes of a person following them as they moved on, quickly the person turned and made her way around to follow them without being seen. 'When he's alone.' The person thought and continued to move quietly through the vegetation of the jungle.

Something wasn't right, he moved through the thick forest he felt eyes on him but not the eyes of the others, these were familiar he's felt them roam over him before he just couldn't place who's they were or where they were coming from. His eyes shifted to the left and right every few steps he took but he saw nothing. He felt like he was on display whatever was watching him he didn't feel threatened, just unnerved.

She watch from a distance as he searched for her as he moved on, she knew he felt her eyes on him. She had been watching silently from a safe distance, but she couldn't deny herself any longer she knew she couldn't let him know she was there but she had to be closer to him. They had warned her that she could not make contact, but that didn't mean she couldn't protect him as best she could. Stopping in a clearing she watched him walk towards the beach and sighed looking towards her left when she felt another presence, noticing it was a man she had come to trust in she sighed and smiled sadly and when he held out his hand towards her she glanced once more towards the beach wishing she could step in the soft warm sand with him. Looking back her dark eyes pleaded with the man for her to let her stay just a bit longer. But the look on his face told her she could not.

"It is time for us to go now, you may come back later if you wish." He told her and grasped her small hand and led her away.

* * *

Night break came quickly and Sawyer sat alone on the beach among the shelters of the remaining survivors, he was sat there keeping watch as the others slept peacefully. He had tried to sleep but he was to restless to let his body be taken over by the weariness he felt in his bones, instead his mind was taken over by the images of thick black smoke and engulfing flames.

Those images of what happened to the people he had come to know as friends triggered memories of another person he had wanted as more than a friend not that long ago, and the memories of her death flashed before his eyes. He could still hear the eerie quiet that hung over the hatch, could still smell the freshness of her spilled blood, and he could still see her body laying lifelessly on the couch before him; and the images made him want to vomit over his lose and his guilt.

The wind shifted blowing his hair into his face and he felt eyes upon him once more, but he was alone on the beach the others had retired for the night hours ago. And then he heard it, it soft and barley above a whisper but he heard it clearly it was a woman; a woman's voice that was familiar calling out to him.

"Sawyer." The voice said once again a bit louder this time drawing his attention to the opening in the trees behind him.

Standing and turning to face the voice he came face to face with someone he never thought he would see again, not till death at least. She moved closer to him and smiled at him.

"Hi cowboy." She said the smile never leaving her beautiful flawless face.

The sound of her voice and the nickname she had once called him brought Sawyer out of his silent shock, but only barley he still had not moved an inch.

"Ana-Lucia?" he asked in a soft whisper and reached his hand out cautiously towards her face wanting nothing more than to touch her, but afraid if he did she would disappear from him once more.

Noticing his caution Ana reached out and took his hand in hers and brought it to her face so he could feel that she was real. She closed her eyes and sighed softly at the feel of his rough callused hands on her, knowing that this moment could not last forever she just wanted to take it in.

Much too quickly though the moment ended when he pulled his hand back from her and took a step back from her staring at her in confusion. Neither said anything for a moment just stood and stared at one another. Ana knew he would want answers from her and she was full prepared for them she had spent so much time going over this situation in her head before she finally built up the courage to make herself known to him.

Sawyer was the first one to speak, noticing she was waiting for him. "Your dead, I saw your body, and I saw them bury you, for Christ Sake I dug the grave and put you in myself." He told her his voice a mask of anger and confusion.

"I know I am dead….well sorta." She told him and motioned for him to follow her not really wanting anyone else to see her, she couldn't risk it.

They were quiet as they moved away from the beach towards a clearing, when they stopped before a small stream and Ana took a seat on a large rock and faced him.

"I am dead Sawyer, but something on this Island is keeping me here, me and a few others. My body is dead but my soul isn't so I've been watching over you and the others in secret. I'm not supposed to but seriously when have I ever followed any kind of rule." She said with a slight smile on her face trying to break his tension and it seemed to help since he relaxed a bit and came to sit closely with her, wanting so bad to be near her.

"So why am I seeing you know?" he asked her never taking his eyes off her face.

"Because I didn't think it would be a good idea to come out to you before, I was still adjusting here plus I afraid being near you again, not really sure why. But I've been being secretive for so long I got tired of it I needed to see you again up close, and I needed to tell you a few things." She told him but before she could get another word out Sawyer grabbed her around her waist and hauled her up against him and captured her lips.

Ana didn't pull away instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, ending up in his lap. She opened her mouth to him and moaned when his tongue touched hers for the first time since that one day in the jungle. Soon she felt his lips drift from her lips to her jaw line and done the side of her neck only to stop on her pulse point where he bit and marked her as his, not that she would want anyone else.

His hands began to roam over her back and pulled at the tank top that she wore and soon it was at their feet and she was naked from the waist up and Sawyer had pulled back from her neck to examine her. breathing heavy his dark blue eyes stared into her dark brown eyes sparkling with lust for him only, then moved down to her soft mouth he had spent many nights dreaming of, only being able to have one taste of them before. His eyes moved over chest that was raising and falling quickly with her breaths and down to her abdomen where he saw the scars the ones that marked her before and the newer one that had sealed her fate.

His fingers lightly traced the scars and glanced up into her face, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you, I'm sorry I let you get my gun." He said a sad smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Ana placed her hands on his cheeks and kept his gaze on hers before speaking, "Sawyer don't be sorry, it was my time it took me a long time to understand that but I did and by dying I got something wonderful something I never got a chance to have in this world but I can have it now and your part of it."

"Besides I would have gotten that gun one way or another that way was just the most enjoyable one I had in mind. Now shut up and kiss me." She said and lowered her mouth back to his and placing his hands that she still held on her chest, wanting to feel him on her body once more.

Sawyer didn't object to the kiss and made a small note in the back of his mind to ask what she got to have now that she was gone, if she was here he would have given her anything if she had just stayed with him. For now though he focused on the beautiful willing woman in his arms. Tired of being the only one top less at this point Ana moved her hands down between them to rest against his chest and began unbuttoning the shirt he wore and pushing it off his shoulders without breaking her lips from his.

Growing tired of sitting on a rock Sawyer stood up with Ana's legs wrapped securely around his waist as to not fall on the ground. Speaking of the ground, she soon felt the damp surface of the ground touch her bare back making her arch up into him.

Sawyer broke away from her mouth when the need for air became too much, instead of pulling fully away though he buried himself into her neck to taste her skin, the sensation having him against her and his mouth leaving open mouth kisses along her long neck.

"Sawyer please, I need you." Ana moaned into is ear and arched against him trying to get closer to him, knowing this would be their only night together.

Pulling away from her Sawyer smirked down at her and began to tug on the button and zipper of her jeans down. Once she was fully undressed Ana sat up and began to work on his jeans while her mouth danced across the span of his chest. Once undressed Sawyer gently pushed her back to lay on the ground propped on her elbow, and knees bent on either side of him, he wanted to just take her in for a moment it had been so long since he had seen her he just wanted to make sure she wouldn't disappear just as it was getting good for him.

"I'm not going anywhere baby I'm yours tonight." She said softly and nudged him with her foot to break his gaze as it traveled her body, taking the time to memorize every curve of it.

Slowly he entered her willing body making them both catch their breath at the familiar fit of each other. He held still for a moment wanting to just stay buried in her for as long as his body would allow him or rather she would allow him. Soon thought Ana got tired of him just laying on top of her and not doing anything about it, so taking matters into her own hands she shifted her hips to push against him silently telling him to get on with it already.

Pushing her hips down so he would be in control of her, with her hips still he arched himself up so he could look down at her face. He wanted to see every moment of pleasure he caused her written on her face. He started out slowly deliberately pulling out painfully slow and then pushing in at the same pace so she could feel all of him. Her head tipped back exposing her throat to him and her short but sharp nails came up to clamp onto his biceps leaving small half moon shaped marks in his flesh.

Her moan and whimpers reached Sawyers ears and wanting to hear more of them and hear his name on her lips even more, he speed up his pace and buried himself even deeper into her body holding himself there to drag it out for both of them.

The feel of her small hips pushing up against his broke something inside of him and he sat back on his hunches dragging her with him so she sat above him, her hair a mess, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her breathing in time with his own.

After adjusting slightly to the position Ana began to move above him her dark eyes never leaving his. She tipped her head down slightly so she could capture his mouth with hers, tasting the sweetness of his mouth.

Ana moved against him at a steady pace of rocking against his hands gripping her hips urging her forward, wrenching her mouth away from his she arched her back and moaned as she felt the bubble of pleasure start to reach its point. Feeling her muscle's tighten around him Sawyer buried his face in her neck and kissed her and inhaled the scent of him on her slick skin.

Ana moved faster against him and let out a moan and dug her nails into his back leaving more marks on his flesh. Sawyer laid her back down on the ground and moved harder inside of her dragging her pleasure out and brining himself over the edge. They laid there holding onto each other letting the tremors run through their bodies.

Sawyer placed soft gentle kisses on her parted lips and rolled off her but kept his arm wrapped tightly around her. Ana turned her head to look at him and smiled softly and stroked his face gently, not wanting to leave his arms but knowing she couldn't stay with him, all she could do was watch over him.

"Please don't leave again." He whispered to her already knowing what she was thinking, and it was breaking his heart.

"I can't stay, but I'm always around remember I do watch you." She whispered back to him never letting her eyes or fingers leave him.

"What did you mean when you said you got to be something you couldn't here?" he asked her and moved to hold her tighter to his side when he felt her shift.

"Get dressed and I'll show you." She told him with a smile and broke away from his hold to put on her cloths.

Doing as she asked he stood up and waited where she told him too then disappeared into the thick jungle. Even though she was gone for only a few moments it felt like longer and just as he was about to follow where she had disappeared but stopped when he heard rustling and stood on alert waiting for her to come back out. And when she did his face was a mask of confusion and shock, and slight fear.

There standing before him in the clearing where they just made love was his beautiful girl but she was not alone standing next to her clutching her hand was a small boy with dark black hair, deep brown eyes and tan skin much like the woman holding his hand, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, white and green stripped tee shirt and tiny sneakers on his little feet. Looking at him Sawyer estimated he couldn't be more than 2 years old.

Sawyer shifted his eyes to Ana but something small moving in her arms caught his attention; it was a baby, a very tiny baby wrapped in a soft light pink blanket. Ana was smiling at both the children and him waiting for him to say something to her. But it was obvious he could not speak at the moment so she took the lead for now.

"What I get to be now, the one thing I never got a chance to have in my life was to be a mom to my babies." She told him and gripped the children tighter, noticing he still hadn't said anything to her she continued.

"Before the plane crash, the reason I even came to Sydney is because I was in a really bad place; the scars you saw on my belly were from an accident at work. I had been shot and I lost the baby I was carrying, I thought I was never going to see him, or hold him but here he is. I get to be with my baby boy here. So sawyer this is my son Jacob David Cortez." She said and smiled down at the little boy who was staring at the man before them and hearing his name he smiled and waved at Sawyer.

"And um what about her?" he managed to ask his eyes never leaving the tiny bundle she clutched to her.

"This is what you got to help be a part of. This is Hayley Madison Ford. This is our daughter Sawyer." She told him and almost laughed when he tripped over absolutely nothing and almost fell.

"How is that possible?" he asked when he managed to gather his balance and took a tentative step to her.

"The day in the jungle Sawyer, we made her and didn't even know. So when I died she did too but because this island is keeping me around for some reason it's also letting me keep my babies, our babies. I don't know what's going on here Sawyer but I'm glad it is." She said and shifted the baby and smiled when he stepped closer and reached out for her and looked up at Ana for a sign it was ok.

"Yea you can hold her." she said and placed her in his waiting arms and smiled at the look on his face.

"She is so beautiful, just like her mama." He said and got a better look at the baby's face.

Her features favored her mother but she had lighter tanned skin like her father, and a full head of dirty blonde hair like him also, slowly Hayley opened her eyes to him and he smiled seeing she had bright blue eyes. Before either of them could say another word to one another Ana's face changed, she wasn't smiling any more instead she looked conflicted.

"Sawyer we need to go." She said and pulled Jacob closer to her side.

"What do you mean you need to go, you can't just come back from the dead and show me our dead daughter too and then just leave. Stay with me Ana please!" he was begging her clutching Hayley to his chest not wanting to let any of them go.

"I'm sorry Sawyer but it has to happen. Besides we're never far from you, remember I'm stuck here and so are they, right baby?" she asked looking down at her tiny son.

"Right mama." Jacob agreed with her nodding his head.

Reluctantly Sawyer placed Hayley back in the safety of her mother's arms and leaned down to place a soft kiss to her head wanting to remember her, then pressed a kiss to Jacob's head also, he might not have been his but he was a part of Ana, finally he leaned down to kiss Ana passionately wanting to fuse the taste and feel of her in his mind for always.

Pulling away from him she smiled sadly and took a step back. "I love you Sawyer, and remember I'm here, in a way that is." She said and smiled slightly.

"I love you too Ana I'll be seeing you then." He said and smiled at her one last time before she turned and walked away and slowly began to vanish with her children by her side.

The tiredness his body felt before became ten times worse and soon forced him to lie on the ground and rest his tired body. The scent and memory of Ana-Lucia lulled him into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Sawyer…Sawyer…Sawyer wake up already." A slightly annoyed voice rang out and brought him out of his slumber, his mind still foggy from sleep thought it sounded like Ana again.

Snapping his eyes open he sat up startled and began franticly looking around him. He was no longer in the clearing in the jungle alone; instead he was in his shelter on the beach and he was not alone instead Ana-Lucia was beside him looking slightly irritated and tired, her trade mark glare on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"What...what's going on." He asked still dazed from the memories that seemed so damn real. How could he be next to him and how can they be on the beach.

"We were sleeping till you started thrashing around like a mad man, god I was about to slap you but then I'd have to listen to Kate and then I'd want to slap her and then jack would get involved and he'd be pissed and yea." She said even more annoyed now.

"Wait jack and Kate are alive!! How the hell are you alive?!" he questioned her causing Ana to look at him like he was nuts.

"Yea Sawyer we're all alive. God what the hell were you dreaming. Actually you know what never mind I've got to go talk to Lock I'll see you later ok. And get some sleep." She said and kissed him before leaving the tent and a confused Sawyer behind.

"It was all a dream?" he asked himself and laid back down and smiling at the fact she was still alive and till with him.

**Ok guys here you go, so originally there were no babies in it but someone convinced me to add them. So yea I hope you liked it and in case you guys didn't understand the very end, the whole Ana/ Libby murder and everything after that was just a dream Sawyer was having. So please let me know what you think I'm not so sure I love this one.**

**Allie**


End file.
